Green eyed jealousy?
by Samrit and Nic
Summary: No his jealousy was not a green eyed monster…. It was a dark brown eyed, dark haired actor that acted on impulse just like a green eyed blond haired Fairy Prince. -Just a small One-Shot kept bugging me during my writers block.


**Hi there... this is just a short One-Shot that was stuck in my head for some reasons so I wrote it down and now I am uploading it. **

**Well I hope you will enjoy it. Please have mercy for me if Ren or Kyoko are kinda ooc. I just needed to get this out of my head and its pretty late at night were I live so... sorry!**

**Also I am still from germany and my english is not the best so sorry for all the mistakes.**

**Now read enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! Or else Ren and Kyoko would not take so painfully long to get together.  
**

* * *

**Green eyed jealousy?**

Ren didn't know what to think. Yes he was happy but at the same time he was extremely irritated. What was that feeling he felt right now? He wasn't angry. At least it didn't feel like the other times he had been angry. He wasn't putting up his extreme gentleman smile. It wasn't like Fuwa had made a move or tried to get close to Kyoko. He wasn't about to lose his cool, he was still calm but still that strange feeling inside his chest seemed to have a hold on him.

Just a few Minutes ago he was extremely happy. Seeing her cute face, the light blush when she told him what happened and yet… he started to feel irritated as she started to stuggle with her words, very embarrassed to even continue her sentence.

Of course he knew what she was about to say. She was going to tell him about the kiss "Corn" stole from her before leaving and saying that they would meet again. He knew what happened. For crying out loud he was after all her fairy prince.

He was the one who stole that kiss from her, who told her he was glad to be born, glad to have meet her. A small smile decorated his face as he looked of the love of his live. Indeed he was more than happy to be alive now. He hoped that Rick wouldn't be all to mad at him but he couldn't help it.

With her by his side he felt like it was worth living, stealing a real kiss from her was a move on impulse but now he didn't know if he regretted this move or not.

"Then… Corn…. He… uhm…. Well…" Ren watched how her face became redder with every passing second. He was happy, yes but irritated at the same time. Her red face her cute embarrassed smile, her fumbling around with her hands, her eyes that peaked at him and back at the ground.

It was not 'Tsuruga Ren' that did that to her. It was 'Corn' or more specific 'Kuon'.

Ren wondered how she would have reacted if it had been 'Ren' stealing a kiss from her. Would her mind also be occupied like that? Would she also smile like that? Would she also be happy?

His thoughts came to an halt as he remembered Valentine's Day. A mere kiss on the cheek had shaken her whole world as he tried to free her from the thought of what Fuwa did. But she wasn't herself anymore. Her mind was occupied by him yes… but she was frightened, confused, unable to work normally anymore. That time he knew it was still too soon.

Her wounds left by the blond devil hadn't healed yet. He couldn't make a move before she was freed from him. Still… the kiss from her Fairy Prince seemed to have a different reaction on her. She was still herself, normal… well as normal as Mogami Kyoko could be.

It irritated him. A kiss from 'Corn' on the lips was alright but a kiss from 'Ren' on the cheek wasn't?

How much of a difference was there between him and 'him'? Not that much right? She did reacted strong as he told her a kiss would lift his curse. She even created a role to fulfill his selfish wish. But that light kiss hadn't been enough for him. No he just had to go and get a real kiss from her.

And now he slightly regretted it seeing how the girl he loved struggled to tell him about her meeting with her Fairy Prince. Her face would by now put any tomato to shame. Her nervous glace was nerve wrecking and yet a small smile kept adoring her face making her look even cuter than he could ever wish for.

"_Does this girl even know how much she is tempting me?" _Ren thought irritated. His arms and hands just itched to huge the girl in front of him.

"…. He uhm… he…. He said w-we s-should meet again…" Kyoko hurried to say. Finally decided to skip the part of were 'Corn' had kissed her.

"_Oh?" _Ren thought amused. _"Skipping the part where 'I' stole a kiss from you?" _

"Mogami-san…" He slowly started. "Is that really everything?"

She flinched. Ren smiled a little amused at how fearful her eyes looked back at him. Never mind the strange feeling he had felt before. He would give everything to see this cute side of her. Sure teasing her wasn't very fair and he knew once he became clear with her she would hold it against him but right now he couldn't help it.

"T-Tsuruga-san…. I AM SORRY!" Before Ren could even prevent it Kyoko was on the ground apologizing nonstop mumbling something in between about how she wasn't able to protect her "first kiss" and kept going on about how 'Corn' surprised her.

Biting back a chuckle Ren coughed shortly getting the girls attention again. "Mogami-san, are you telling me your Fairy Prince did something to you?"

"He… kissed me…" Kyoko mumbled quietly. "And I didn't mind it in the end…"

And there it was back. The irritated feeling in his chest as her face became bright red again, her face turning away and nervously watching him from the corner of her eyes. What was wrong with him? Only because he wished for the same reaction when he as 'Ren' would do that to her didn't mean that he had reason to feel… suddenly something made click in Ren's head.

He was jealous… he was jealous of himself!

The green eyed monster had gotten a hold of him and made him jealous of himself. He knew that he was already partly jealous of himself before as she hold onto his words he told her when she was depress about her first kiss being stolen by a blond devil. Still right now he was very jealous at himself for causing such a reaction out of the girl he loved, even though it in true was already he who caused her to react like that.

"Jealous over myself…" Ren mumbled under his breath catching Kyoko's attention.

"Jealous?" The girl asked and Ren watched how different emotions flashed through her eyes. Was it him or did he see for a second the emotion she had sworn off followed by jealousy?

Coughing Ren ignored the girls question as he smiled down at her. No it was not his heavenly smile, nor was it his gentleman smile. It was just a smile, but he still noticed how Kyoko twitched before smiling weakly and nervous back.

"So… would you say you count this as your first kiss?" He had done it again. Something in his stomach twisted as he watched the girl looking nervously away, her face glowing red, even the tips of her ears had gotten a light red color.

Ren had to strain his ears to catch that barely whispered "yes" from her. In his head he could hear a fight starting between 'Ren' and 'Kuon'. One being the winner the other trying to convice that it was still 'him' that stole the kiss.

Kyoko stared up at him. Her eyes showing confusion to Ren not showing any reaction, she probably was expecting him to get angry. Well he wasn't really angry… not at her at least. After all it was still his doing.

He felt silly for being jealous of himself. His jealous side was yelling at him that he 'Ren' maybe could get that reaction from her. That 'Ren' could have been the one that retrieved her 'first kiss'. Not her green eyed, blond haired fairy prince but he dark brown eyed dark haired Ren. Letting out a long sigh he startled the girl before him as he closed his eyes, not knowing what he should do know. Was he supposed to be happy now that 'he' had gotten a kiss from her? Should he scowl her for 'his' doing? For letting 'him' steal a kiss from her?

He WAS her sempai. She would expect him to do it…

Ren slowly opened his eyes again and was meeting the worried eyes of his beloved. _"God this girl is driving me crazy!"_

Ren dismissed all his thoughts as he acted on impulse. He leaned down and kissed the girl before him. Letting go of his worry if he would scare her away, not holding back because he wanted to give her time to heal and not thinking about what would happen after. It was a simple kiss but as he felt her response to him he felt like the luckiest man on earth.

No his jealousy was not a green eyed monster…. It was a dark brown eyed, dark haired actor that acted on impulse just like a green eyed blond haired Fairy Prince.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed it and that I didn't mess up all to much so...  
**

**Thank you for all the future reviews, favs or alerts!**

**See ya!**


End file.
